


The Potrait

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potrait

You begin by picking an empty spot on the wall, one big enough that stretches from the floor to the ceiling. This is going to be a big picture. The second biggest you’ve ever drawn. It’s not going to be a ship though. It’s going to be something you’ve wanted on this wall for a while now.

You pick your colours next. A tint of this, a shade of that, and black. Ceasing for a moment, you go through all of your chosen colours and double check that you want them, testing some of them on the floor or the container they’re in. They have to be perfect. If you mess up on this painting, you may never do it again. You wouldn’t have the heart or the strength.

You move on, picking black and starting at the floor. Slowly, the black starts the feet of the figure that blends in to it’s legs. You continue forth, switching colours and places on the wall until you can’t reach where you need to anymore. Stepping away, you check that there are no mistakes in your work before finding a crate to stand on. You grab your next colours and start again, furiously working away at the wall until the figure has everything but a head painted on. You have to stop and find another crate to stand on to reach up there.

You manage to get up there and continue once more, and give the figure a head- complete with hair and horns. It’s right about there you start to break down and tears slide down your cheek. You just want this to be perfect. It has to be perfect. You have to step down from the crates and take a breather to just cry before you can even give the figure a face. After a few minutes, you return to your work calmer than before. You try to stay your calmest- you can not mess this up.

You are finally done. You get off the crates and move them away, revealing your newest masterpiece to the whole room. You sit down and stare at it, your shoulders sagging and your fingers covered in drying paint. Finally it breaks you and you place your forehead on the wall next to it, needing to look away. You place your hand on a dry spot and smile with no mirth in your body. The masterpiece is of the only person you haven’t seen since you’ve died.

"I miss you Equius."


End file.
